


The Best Surprise

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Femslash February, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Wordcount: 100, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has a surprise for Emma on their first Valentine's Day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere around seasons two or three. IDK.

Their first Valentine's together Regina surprises Emma.

 

Not with the kiss and awesome sex in the pale light of early morning, perfect touches and hushed laughter.

 

It's not even the knowledge of how sexy Regina's underwear is underneath her sensible pant-suit.

 

“We have the whole evening to ourselves?” Emma asks when she's finally home after a very uneventful day, this no catastrophes thing is awesome as well as disconcerting

 

Regina smiles. “Henry is staying with Dr Hopper.”

 

And that's the surprise. Regina thinking to give Emma's parents a night to themselves. Emma just has to kiss her, long and deep.


End file.
